Snowflake
by Ambrosiatic
Summary: DMHG HGRW ONE SHOT. OOC Fluff. A young man finds a beautiful snowangel.


(A/N: So, here is another fic. Don't worry, 'Crazed Love' is still up and running. I just had an idea and felt the need to elaborate before it left me. Honestly, I want to stop writing in the other one… it's such an awful plot and such—too overdone. But… they all are. Borrowed plots, slightly tweaked and manipulated in the façade of a stroke of genius. No matter. I suppose I'll continue writing it after all. 

Anyway. Here is a one-shot DM/HG. There IS OOC fluff on Draco's part, so sue me. I'm allowed to make him affectionate, as this is my borrowed/manipulated plot. Read and review, and don't forget to enjoy! (I accept flames as tokens of undying affections, FYI)

Disclaimer: I own NUFFIN'. Hehe… sounds like muffin. :D)

Snowflake 

Snowflakes.

She remembered snowflakes, and a cloudy, purpley orange sky. She could taste the snowflakes on her tongue and twirled around in the blanketed grass like a little girl. She relished in the moment before dropping to the ground and letting the tiny snowflakes fall upon her skin. She smiled and reached up at them, trying to catch and hold one before it melted away into her burgundy glove.

………………

He had been watching her. Watching and waiting by the lamppost on a quiet London street at what, nine o' clock? He lost his sense of time as he watched her twirling, twirling like a ballerina, center stage. The snowflakes fell like a heavy curtain that signaled the end of her performance as she fell to the ground. He reached out to her shadowy form to catch her, but he hadn't moved from the spot. He was rooted to the ground, enchanted by her beauty. He smiled and slowly walked over, overcoming his nervousness and mustering up enough bravery to approach her.

It had been almost a year. An entire year after graduation. They went their separate ways without a word. She dropped something as she left to celebrate with her friends. A silver locket. It was broken, it seemed. It refused to open, but he kept it in hopes of seeing her again some day. Months and months went by. Her face appeared on the front pages of many Daily Prophets, but he never knew where to find her. There were rumors—so many rumors. Some said she was engaged, others that she was living with freed house elves in a murky flat in London. He never found her. In fact, he never saw her again, until that quiet winter night.

………………

She smiled contently at the way the snow seemed to embrace her. She shivered slightly and pulled her scarf tighter around her neck, then began flapping her arms and legs against the snow, making the shape of an angel. She had never felt so young and happy since early childhood. Her life after her eleventh birthday was filled with busywork and grades, moving on to plans for the future and paperwork. Her time in the snow was the first time in a while where she felt as though there were no weights upon her shoulders and that nothing could go wrong—she was physically weightless and virtually untouchable. She was happy and content.

………………

He gazed at her form in the snow, chuckling as her arms and legs flapped to make a snow angel. He kept advancing, but at a slower pace now. He wished to take in her beauty, one step at a time. Another figure approached her, walking quickly but soundlessly. She seemed to take no notice of either of them. The person reached her and surprised her, laughing as he pulled her up out of the snow. The two stood, embracing one another in the snow, and kissed tenderly. A red-head boy was kissing his angel, and he was saddened by this picture, wanting to run up to the couple and pull him from her. He stopped himself and wished only for her happiness, staring as the two walked briskly away, and wondering if she was truly happy with the bloke.

After they had disappeared into the distance, he found himself standing by the angel she had made only moments before. He bent down and lightly grazed his fingers over the place where his angel's head had lay and silently wept at the ghost of her presence. He rolled over onto the snow and gazed up at the snowflakes falling down upon his face. He felt dwarfed by the tirade of snow falling upon him. Draco Malfoy sighed at the thought of his angel—Hermione Granger, surrounded by powdery white.

Fin


End file.
